Problem: What do the following two equations represent? $-3x-2y = -4$ $3x+2y = 4$
Solution: Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-3x-2y = -4$ $-2y = 3x-4$ $y = -\dfrac{3}{2}x + 2$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $3x+2y = 4$ $2y = -3x+4$ $y = -\dfrac{3}{2}x + 2$ The above equations turn into the same equation, so they represent equal lines.